


Chili(50-54)

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 2





	Chili(50-54)

50  
我们都是修行者，在名叫人生的旅途上修炼，成仙、成佛、成魔，更多的，不过不失，成为一个普通人。

有些坎过了就是神仙，可还有些属于普通人的坎，你不得不过。生离死别看似大事，实则平常。分分秒秒都在发生，贫穷富贵，没有例外。随着时日推进也许会淡忘，但记忆如大漠流沙，往往猝不及防地出现，将人脚步困在原地。稍有不慎，便遭吞噬。

这时候，总需要一引路人，牵着你的手坚定地往前走，迫使你抬起头，看这大漠不仅有汹涌流沙，还有袅袅孤烟，长河落日。

绝境之后，方为绝景。

51  
“这孩子命硬得很，好处是没那么容易被欺负，坚强懂事。坏处是……”算命先生沉吟半晌，拿着命盘这么说着，“恐怕很难找到另一半，如非极柔，则极强，方可迁就命格。”

“你什么意思，这是说我儿子天煞孤星了？”魅可他爸瞪了算命先生一眼，高级alpha气势吓得对方一阵哆嗦，命盘也差点打翻在地。

“这……”先生脊背发凉，他默默捏紧命盘，擦了擦汗，托着眼镜，紧张地再仔细看了一遍，看着看着忽然瞪大眼，又摘下眼镜揉了揉眼，嘴里念念叨叨着什么，捏着手指又算了一次，这才如释重负舒了口气，放下命盘赔着笑拱手：“还好还好，这孩子在二十八岁有一劫。这劫不小，却也不至于把他击垮。只要过了，便是一路福星高照，想要的福气都会有的。”

“要是过不了呢？”魅可他爸紧张捏着椅柄，这回算命先生倒是胸有成竹，举起食指轻轻摆了摆，一脸玄乎：“方才我已再算了时辰，同在他诞生当日，诞了他命中贵人，二人双生纠缠，三十岁前将会相遇，必定能过。”

多得这位先生，魅可从过了二十五岁生日开始，就时不时收到家里电话，旁敲侧击问他：“最近有没有贵人出现啊？就跟你差不多大的那种？”

“有有有，还跟我一样大的呢，同年同月同日生。”魅可上个月还敷衍应着，练舞间隙嘴里匆匆忙忙咬着块面包，含糊道。

“是吗？男的女的？alpha还是beta？”老妈十分兴奋，老爸就算不看也知道正在电话旁竖起耳朵听着，两老迫不及待要他交代更多细节。

“男的，我自己，行了吧。”魅可嚼着面包，轻笑一声，“我就是我们家的贵人啊，难道不是？”

“你这小子……没个正经。”魅可妈嘟囔道，心里嘀咕不可能啊，人都道那先生准，那会儿求他算了魅可一生的命盘，花的一笔钱还不少呢，怎么宝贝儿子都到二十八岁了，贵人还没出现呢？这劫又当如何化解？待她某日终于坐不住了，心血来潮想起要找那先生回来问问，却听说人已经赚够了，在游历四方，去了哪儿，带没带手机也不知道，空剩两老在纳闷。

诚然，和张总之间发生的种种，魅可从未对家里透露半句。若非命中贵人，便是浩劫罪孽，让他染了铜臭味，脏了身子，还哪有面目向家人提起，是以身体作交易，让这男人一手捧起自己今日的地位。

可今天不同了，魅可觉得自己彻头彻尾干净了，好久没感到如此干净过，如清泉涤荡，里里外外洁净如初。以往闲来无事，他也曾好奇，那贵人是否给了自己一个好角色好剧本的导演，是否在音乐上给予灵感的bro，是否是给予自己大胆发挥机会的品牌方，想来想去，始终无法定论。如今方知分别：在命里一闪而过的是过客，连记忆也只占沧海一粟，那只能称之为契机；只有那把他从泥沼里拯救出来，且占据他余生记忆的，才是具有命运羁绊，属于自己的贵人。

二十八年前的两个婴儿，十年前的两个少年，今天的一枚求婚戒指。他总算可以给自己和家人一个交代：兜兜转转这么多年，他终于在我三十岁生日前赶来了，也许这一次，我没有认错人。

他是我的命中注定。

魅可眨了眨眼，本就湿润的眼眶又落下了两滴泪。这两滴泪落下后，却刚好把眼球冲刷干净，男人虔诚的眼眸，手中闪亮的戒指，异常清晰。张总的承诺没错，他不会再只剩下一个人了。小圣诞树含着笑，嘴角控制不住地上扬，低下头看着自己搅在一起的手指，紧张得捏红了指尖，却还是清了清嗓子，清晰又认真道：

“你知道我可能没那么快能给你一个孩子。”

“这不重要。”张总道。

“你知道我事业为重，不会是什么贤妻良母。”

“我要的是你。”张总道。

“你知道我身份敏感，可能要延迟公开。”

“我会尽全力配合。”张总道。

“你知道……只要你愿意，我便愿意。”魅可的声音小下去了，他轻轻伸出左手，羞怯的情绪让他原本苍白的脸颊泛起好看的绯红，直接红到了脖子往下，视线无法触及的地方。

张总低笑一声，他在左手无名指上郑重落下一吻，将戒指缓缓套进去，然后站起来，凑过去近距离看着魅可的脸，魅可早已垂下眼眸别开他灼热的视线。他追逐上去亲吻，怜惜疼爱着两片因染了泪水而微咸的唇瓣，手臂也将魅可拥进怀里，魅可闭眼，淡淡的薄荷香钻进鼻孔，男人磁性的声音令他骨头酥软，溺死在alpha这辈子释放出最缱绻的温柔里：

“我只知道，没有什么比你更重要。”

52  
必要的一星期卧床休息之后，魅可出院了。工作需要，他依旧住在酒店里，分别只在于日间他在自己的酒店出入，但入了夜，若是张总与他同城，他便到张总处留宿。

出院的时候魅可除下了戒指，珍而重之放在自己贴身的口袋里。他在张总脸上吻了一下，认真看着他说：“等我们都准备好了，再找一个合适的时机公开，可以吗？”

张总没有异义，他举起自己的左手，给魅可看无名指上的银环，眯起眼道：“你说怎么办就怎么办，不怪我偷步就好。我已经是你的人了，你可要对我负责任。”

魅可抿了抿唇，伸手抚摸他的指环：“你不怕有人问你啊……”话音刚落，张总就着相牵的手把魅可拉进怀里，他低头嗅了嗅人脖子，看来身体恢复得不错，浅淡的蜜桃味已经开始从腺体飘了出来，魅可体内的分泌在逐渐调整。

“随他们问去。要是问啊，就说我已经有了未婚……夫？”张总吻了吻他的耳垂，调笑道，顺手在他腰间捏了一把，魅可顿时嗔怪哼了一声，扭身躲开了他作乱的手。

“都怪你，每天叫人变着花样给我熬汤，腹肌都要从八块变回六块了。”

“不是一直都六块吗？”

“练得最好的时候有八块！”魅可狠狠瞪了他一眼，作势要掀起衣服给他看，岂料张总比他还紧张，搂紧他的腰不让掀起衣服，还使劲往下拉着人衣角：“我不看，免得你肚子着凉。”然而，任凭张总如何搜索记忆，魅可确实没有八块腹肌的时候，他又忍不住隔着衣服抚摸魅可平坦的肚子，感受那起伏的线条：“真的有八块啊？”

魅可歪过头，刚想骂他怎么连这个都记不得，忽然想起什么，心中明了，垂下眸淡淡一笑，温暖的手心轻轻搭在他手背上：“上两个月有，记不清了，大抵是饿出来的。”

张总闻言一怔，搭在他小腹上的手紧了紧。上两个月，不正正是他不在魅可身边的时候，也是魅可粒米难进的时候。那时，还没去见陆康桥的魅可还逞强维持着高强度的工作，每天能吃下的东西却极少，几次吐得天昏地暗，每天难得逮住胃口好的时候，连着酸甜的梅子吃下去一些。

就这样误打误撞地，熬得体脂迅速下降，魅可的腹肌现了形。有了八块腹肌的魅可并不快乐，他知道这恐怕维持得不久，他更知道比起这样的身材，自己更想要的是什么。

那段最重要的时间，有个最重要的人缺了席。

二人沉默了好几秒，回忆把空气挤压得令人难以呼吸。

“对不……”张总打破了沉默，还没把话说完，魅可抬起头用力吻住他唇瓣，不让他发出一个音节，直到张总放弃了挣扎，回应他霸道的吻，安抚乱伸的小舌。魅可咬了他的唇瓣一口，双手拍拍自己的小腹，眨眼道：“其实六块也蛮好的，八块顺其自然就好。毕竟，最近也没有要露肉的场合。”

张总圈住魅可的窄腰，萦绕在鼻尖的蜜桃味儿透着人儿对自己绝对的吸引力，也在他脑海中组成重要的资料。一子错，他从此以后更要步步为营，不能让任何一个步骤出错。

“下个月25号开始预留三天假期，我陪你过易感期。”张总在他耳边吐息，温柔叮嘱让魅可心里泛起暖意，他乖乖点了点头，二人不舍放开怀抱后，张总留在病房里，目送着魅可离开。他们早就计划好前后脚离开，团队早已在楼下准备，接魅可到酒店去。只要他们不是同时出现，哪怕被拍到，有心人能写的故事十分有限。

他在楼上看着魅可的车离开，方才下楼驱车回自己的办公室。他懂得避嫌的游戏怎么玩，他的心却从魅可离开自己可触及视线之后便开始挖空一大块。当魅可重回众人视线之后，他更加要做好支援工作，很多暗地里的冷箭瞄准了魅可乃至他自己，他不得不防。

一到达，桌面上满满一大堆文件待他处理。这整整半个月来，张总回来办公的次数屈指可数。他把所有时间和金钱，投资在这辈子最长久的战略合作伙伴身上，其他少不免便耽搁了一些。

张总坐在桌前，桌上摆着最显眼的，也是助理认为自己会最关心的，是几张拍得高糊的照片。张总眯起眼仔细分辨，这明明是魅可今早的衣着，背后的景物也正是医院大楼。

“这几张照片公开到什么阶段了？”张总捏着照片问。

“只是拍到他出入医院，估计有几个营销号已经拿到了。至于为了什么事，相信没人知道。”助理答道，下一句压低了声音，“不过我相信对家在挖。”

张总沉吟半晌，掏出电话直接打给陆康桥：“陆医生，打扰了，你跟魅可那间医院关系怎么样？”

“还可以，以前我从那儿实习出来。”陆康桥听起来并不算忙，小诊所的日子过得有滋有味。

“帮我个忙，把所有带有魅可名字的资料改成我的名字。”张总很镇定地说，陆康桥在那边却差点喷水，猛地咳嗽了好几声才匪夷所思问道：“张大总裁，你是alpha，到时候人查出来alpha有了子宫还做了手术，怕不是什么医学界今日说法？”

“那不是很好。查到医学界奇迹难道不是比查到一线流量明星流产强。”

张总说完这句，陆康桥马上意会到他的意思，沉默了数秒，才叹了口气回道：“这边我帮你弄，别再有下次了。”

陆康桥挂了电话，张总揉了揉眉心，迫使自己静下心来，闭着眼问助理：“查到了吗？”

“你是在说那几个假冒品牌方的人么？”助理应道，“他们说那晚只是试试，没想到魅可真的会有反应，在此之前他们不知道魅可的性别。”

“让他们装吧。若是不知道性别，怎会带只对omega起作用的药出来。”张总冷笑一声，指尖敲了敲桌面，挑眉，“人还在派出所关着？”

“关着。”助理点头，“强奸未遂，准备判刑。”

“不急，有空我去跟他们聊聊。”张总看了看手上的照片，毫不犹豫扔进了碎纸机。

没有第二条路。魅可只能越来越红，红得发紫，红得如日中天，他还要红很久很久，让张总手中所拥有的，都归于他一人身上。

54  
魅可自医院离开的照片终究是流了出来，但一如张总所料，仅限于看到他从医院出来，再无其他。什么时候进去，所为何事，一概不知。正面的通稿是道魅可因表演彩排疲劳过度感冒了，或者是作年末例行的身体检查，负面的倒也不敢造谣太甚，不知魅可今年资源大爆背后有何神秘的资本，也生怕触及法律底线，只是轻描淡写地说不知当红明星是否有隐疾，或者家人有事。得了张总的指示，魅可工作室极其注意网上各大平台的风向，一有恶意造谣中伤的号，立马存下证据，随时可以准备打官司。

魅可知道张总把登记的名字都换成他自己的，和陆康桥的反应一样，不同的是他加上毫不掩饰的大笑，咯咯咯地简直停不下来，说委屈他变了性。张总倒是很坦然，对他说自己不介意变性，只要结婚对象不嫌弃就得了。魅可瞪了他一眼说咋说话呢，他抱着魅可香软的身子贪婪嗅了一口，说只要伴侣是他，变什么模样也可以。

魅可只得含笑抱着他，像拍着大孩子的背，轻轻说着：我也是呀。

疾病健康，贫穷富贵，只要人还是那两个人，又有什么可怕的呢。

相聚的时间那么来之不易。自从魅可被跟拍了之后，他们出入戒备明显高了很多，加上魅可的行程也逐渐开始恢复到以往的量，有好几次张总得亲自飞去他所在的城市，在他旁边或楼上楼下订一间房，方便照顾。

幸而到了25号这一天，魅可回到了北京他和张总的小窝里。张总早已梳洗好，坐在桌前拿着笔记本办公，魅可把自己洗得香喷喷的，易感期的蜜桃味在蒸腾下显得浓烈异常。这是魅可流产后第一个易感期，根据陆康桥提供的标准，他恢复得相当不错，荷尔蒙已经回归到正常水平。

“一般不建议这么快同房。”陆康桥看着魅可的复诊报告，“不过伤口愈合的速度比想象中快，若真的自信，那你们看着办。”

好像两人都有什么默契的仪式感。还是一个薰衣草泡泡浴之后，魅可从后环住张总的脖颈，张总闭眼深呼吸了一口气，鼻腔里充斥着花香与果香。一切就像他们第一晚“睡“在一起前的情景，不同的是，魅可身上再也没有任何抑制剂味道了。

“想要吗？”张总伸手抚摸他手背，不带任何情欲的意味。魅可迟疑了一下，低头吻住了他。

张总吮吸着他的唇瓣，站起来转身抱起他。魅可自然地轻轻一跳，双腿夹在他身侧，像一枚人形挂件，缠在张总身上。他们往床边移动着，张总轻轻将他放下，脸埋在松垮的浴袍里呼吸着魅可的体香，然后在衣衫所能遮住的胸口上，落下一吻。

魅可搂着他的脖颈，亲吻令他颤抖，收紧了手臂。空气中的薄荷香开始压制蜜桃香， 然后极其和谐地交融在一起。魅可的身子已经酥软，他深吸一口气，伸手抚摸张总身下的巨物，alpha那处也已经蠢蠢欲动，比手心还要火热。张总温柔地吻他，自额角到鼻梁，再到锁骨，细碎而不落痕迹的吻，让魅可揉着他短硬的发丝，低低地叹息。

像个大孩子在怀里撒娇一样。魅可揉着他脑袋，像母亲的宠溺。

彼时魅可的下身也已经早就准备就绪，穴口因着易感期而异常湿润柔软，一切就如以往，张总手指爱抚了他穴口，确保粘液充足，安抚吻了吻他的唇，然后扶起自己巨物打算进入。

顶端刚触及穴口，魅可突然低呼一声，惊慌缩起身子，双手用了点力气将他推开。张总猝不及防之下往床边倒去，幸好是大床，不至于掉下去。魅可抓紧身上的被子，哆嗦着摇头，双腿夹紧：“我……我还没准备好。”

“是疼吗？”张总没生气，伸手抚摸他的脸。他怪自己考虑不周，魅可这么久没做了，怕疼也是应该的，扩张时间应该再久一点。但魅可还是摇着头，垂下眸子避开他的视线，半晌，眼泪却像断了线的珠子一路流下。魅可双手狠狠揉捏着被子，他在生气，却不像是生张总的气，开口带着沙哑的哭腔：

“进去……不行，我做不到。”

他在生自己的气。

明明环境气氛、生理状态、另一半都准备好了，可他就是没法跨过那道坎。

张总的心又被撕扯着疼，他有点明白魅可的意思了，他沉着气，将魅可搂进怀里，轻轻拍背，低声道：“如果你怕，我可以带套，没事的。”

魅可还是摇头，抓紧他手臂：“我不知道为什么……真的，只要一碰到，我就忍不住推开你，我不想的……”

然而，易感期的高热和生理反应还在折磨着魅可。魅可想要，他的易感期也需要解决，张总想了想，试探问道：“不要我也没关系，我去拿抑制剂？”

岂料魅可一听到抑制剂，更加死死抓住他手臂，不许他离开，那力度足以在手臂上留下淤青。张总皱眉忍着疼，待魅可深呼吸一口气，埋在他怀里闷声道：“我不要再用抑制剂了，这辈子都不要了。”

“那是杀了我孩子的东西。”

魅可快要泣不成声，张总瞬间明白了陆康桥的话：这道坎对他来说，太难了。

抑制剂不是好东西，张总本人更不是。到底是他，让魅可恐惧抑制剂，恐惧做爱。明明，爱人该是让对方享受每一次的亲密接触，亲吻、爱抚、进入。

作为魅可的爱人啊，他是何等失职。

张总当机立断，低头亲吻他颈后腺体那块肌肤，然后用力咬了下去。

薄荷味直接注入魅可的身体，魅可的哭声渐渐低了下去。清凉的信息素在他体内流窜，安抚躁动的神经。这件事alpha可以做到：不用做爱，也能解决魅可的暂时的生理需求。

魅可哭累了，浓郁的薄荷味令他无比安心，他就这样埋在张总怀里，带着泪痕睡了过去。

他在睡梦中，喃喃着：对不起。

张总抱着他，以被子覆盖他的身体。他还硬着，待魅可呼吸逐渐平稳了，他才轻轻吻了他额头一下，轻手轻脚起身，去浴室洗个凉水澡。

张总开大了淋浴头，冰凉的水从头浇到脚，把他彻底浇了个透心凉。他今天为何提出要做爱？他可以控制自己的欲望，他不急着要魅可，也不急着要孩子，只不过在他眼里，性爱在爱人之间宛如吃饭呼吸，是何等平常的一件事。他怎么就想不起来，在现在的魅可眼里，是一道需要勇气迈过的峡谷。

魅可不怕疼，身上的伤口早已愈合，不过有一个伤口藏得很深，稍有不慎便会撕裂，连他自己也不知道，直到触及之后传来锥心的痛楚。

张总的拳头砸在湿漉漉的浴室瓷砖上，激起轻微的水花。

他出来之后，他走到阳台，打了两个电话。

第一个给助理：“最近不回办公室，有事直接打我电话。”他要预留时间，陪魅可走这一趟。

第二个打之前他略有些犹豫的，指尖在屏幕上停留了一阵，还是按了下去。只响了一下，那边便听了，像常候在电话旁，只为了等他。

“妈。”他摸了摸鼻子，嘴角斜斜勾起，“有空吗？”

“你快有儿媳妇了。他要是愿意，过两天我们一起回家吃饭。”

-tbc-


End file.
